


Sonan from Oya Manda’lor

by Whydoyouevencareitdoeantmatter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydoyouevencareitdoeantmatter/pseuds/Whydoyouevencareitdoeantmatter
Summary: It’s just a picture just look at it not really worth summarizing
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Sonan from Oya Manda’lor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/gifts).



https://itdoesntmatt3r.tumblr.com/post/643029311245385728

It's supposed to be Sonan, the young zabrak from Oya Mand'alor. I'm not entirely sure if the face markings are natural or just unique to Darth Maul, but he looked weird without them. Also, he was really hard to make cute and not demonic-looking, I'm not sure if i succeeded in that regard. well if the image doesn't show up here's a link to it on my tumblr. https://itdoesntmatt3r.tumblr.com/post/643029311245385728 


End file.
